In recent years a number of reversing ratchet wrench mechanisms have been developed which further include a device allowing ready release of a socket. These are known as the so called push button release ratchet wrenches. Typical designs of these are shown in patents issued to Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,318, Jolliff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,587, and Hasnar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,013. The present invention is an improvement of the so called push button release ratchet wrench.